


The 10,000 Year Old Second Chance

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e15 Before I Sleep, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after S01E15, "Before I sleep," John and Rodney have dinner in the Mess after "Ancient" Elizabeth dies - and start to ask, "What if?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 10,000 Year Old Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Not Betaed!

John and Rodney share a table in the Mess, neither speaking as the weight of ancient Elizabeth's death hangs so heavy in the air.  They share a few glances, but it's John who finally breaks the silence.  "So...  What would you do differently.  You know, if you could."

Rodney cocks his head to the side as he considers it, and then says, "Well...  I mean, I could squander some time and do a lot of research.  Learn from what the Ancients left behind, and maybe stock up on some ZedPMs for you when you got here.  But really?"  He looks off as he takes the last bit of blue jello from the bowl.  "I don't honestly know."

Considering it, John nods his head.

Before the silence can lengthen again, Rodney asks, "What would you do?"

"Dunno," John says, quite matter-of-factly.  He sighs, and then says, "But I'd imagine 10,000 year old me would probably kick my butt for...  You know.  Keeping things to myself."

"Like what?" Rodney asks around a large mouthful of gelatine.

"Like stop being afraid," John says, his voice quiet.  "That it's okay to take chances."

Rodney balks.  "You're like the takiest-chancing person I've ever met.  What the hell would you have to be afraid of?"

John stares back at Rodney for a minute, an unreadable expression on his face.  He opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it, breathing a heavy sigh out of his nose.  Instead of saying anything, he just puts a hand first on the table, and then slowly reaches forward, taking Rodney's free hand in his own.

"Oh..." Rodney says, and John is almost ready to pull his hand back - but just then Rodney adds, "Cool," and gives John a smile.

Beaming back at him, John just says, "Cool," and holds on for dear life.


End file.
